The present invention relates to a transmission device for a work vehicle comprising a transmission device of a travel drive system for transmitting engine power to a travel device, and also comprising a transmission device of an implement drive system for transmitting engine power to an external power take-off shaft, and further comprising braking operation tools for stopping the traveling of the vehicle body.
Devices having the structure described below have been known in conventional practice as this type of transmission device for a work vehicle.
Specifically, brake pedals as the braking operation tools are pressed, bringing a speed change device for traveling to a stopped state, and a PTO clutch of the implement drive system is operated in a disengaging direction so as to stop the driving of a PTO shaft as well. In the known example of a transmission device for a work vehicle, when tilling work is then restarted, the PTO clutch is automatically engaged when the brake pedals are slightly released while braking remains in effect, and the rotary tiller starts to slowly rotate. When the rotating rotary tiller is lowered into the field being cultivated and is moved to the desired plowing depth, the brake pedals are returned further, braking is completely released, and forward travel can continue at the desired plowing depth (for example, see Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 2008-137436 (paragraph nos. 0028, 0029, 0035, 0037, and FIGS. 3 and 4)).